Buenos Recuerdos
by Dashting
Summary: Serena se toma una tarde para recordar los buenos recuerdos antes de la despedida


Disclamer:Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Jeje fue bonito...por mientras duro - dijo una persona de cabello pelimiel y ojos azules esta sorbio de un te-en realidad mucho - dijo de nuevo tomando un sorbo de su te - el es un gran chico me gustaria poder quedarme con el para siempre porque...lo amo y mucho - dijo la pelimiel recordando aquel dia en que conosio al amor de su vida

Flashback

Ella se encontraba con miedo y lagrimas se abia perdido y no podia caminar en eso sintio que nunca logreria volver a ver asu madre vio como un arbusto se empeso a mover en ese momento se aterro como nunca sintio que ese era al final cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era solo un pokemon pero se abia caido y lastimado la rodilla pero en esa situacion de nuevo el arbustos se movio de nuevo se sintio angustiada pero lo que salio del arbusto la sorprendio mucho era un chico de pelo alborotado ojos cafes y piel morena - Oh hola que estas aciendo aqui? - pregunto el chico de cabello alborotado-Es que tengo la rodilla lastimada-dijo la chica de pelos pelimiel con un deje de dolor en su voz - entonces te ayudare a curarte - dijo el chico sacando un pañuelo el cual amarro como una venda en la rodilla de la chica - sanate sanate sanate - dijo el chico moviendo las manos en forma de conjuro - no me siento mejor - dijo la chica pelimiel - Um?  
que extra o bueno intentemos levantarte - dijo el chico moreno ofreciendo su mano la chica la tomo e intento levantarse lo cual no pudo - No puedo levantarme - dijo la pelimiel alo que el moreno respondio - No te rindas asta el final - logro levantarse abrazando al moreno en ese momento sintio un calor confortante un calor que no queria dejar de sentir ella estaba sonrojada al finalizar el abrazo el moreno le sonrio calidamente y se tomaron de las manos en eso comenzaron a salir del bosque por mientras abia un camino con sombras gracias alas hojas y luz por los rayos del sol - Siento que me toca ir por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad

Endflashback

Creo que si me a tocado ir por un camino cubierto de luz la luz de los buenos momentos que e pasado con el y de oscuridad la oscuridad de no averlo visto en mucho tiempo y la que me toca al despedirme de el aora...recuerdo cuando lo vi de nuevo

Flashback

Vio asu madre viendo la television le pregunto si era una pelicula - No,es algo que esta pasando en la ciudad luminia - la pelimiel se sento aver junto asu madre el desenlace de esa situacion al final le hicieron una entrevista al joven heroe en eso la pelimiel vio bien su cara y lo reconocio su corazon comenso a latir al mil sus ojos delataban entusiasmo y se avivo la flama de esperanza en volver a ver asu amor.  
Luego de encontrarlo le pregunto que si la recordaba el le respondio no en ese momento sintio un vacio enorme pero nose rindiria aria todo lo posible e incluso lo imposibe para que la recuerde

EndFlash

Ese dia me senti tan feliz y triste fue una sensacion agridulce que no me recordara pero almenos lo abia encontrado ademas de que luego si me recordo sentia que mi corazon me iba a explotar...podria recordar muchos mas buenos recuerdos se levanto de la mesa pagando el te que se abia tomado ya iba a zarpar el barco de Ash y ella preferia estar alli para despedirse ya llegando junto a Citron y Eureka ven al moreno Ash se empiesa a despedir por Eureka - Eureka te voy a extrañar mucho pero se que nos veremos de nuevo cuando seas una gran criadora pokemon - dijo el moreno agachado y con una mano en el hombro de Eureka - Te extrañare mucho Ash espero no tardar mucho en volver a verte - dijo la rubia menor con lagrimas en los ojos las cuales Ash limpo - Ash - dijo Citron - Citron estos ultimos meses te e agarrado un cariño como el de un hermano me duele tener que despedirme de ti - dijo el moreno con una mano en el hombro del rubio mayor - Y Serena... - dijo Ash con la mirada tapada por su gorra - Me a tomado todo este dia para tomar valor para decirtes esto - el moreno se arrodilla - Irias a Kanto con miguo? - No - dijo la peli miel - P-Pero Serena - dijo el moreno con unas lagrimas en sus ojos - No sin antes aser esto - le beso el cachete justo en una lagrima gracias a la lagrima Ash aun podia sentir el beso - Serena - dijo tocandose el cachete - El barco sarpara ya porfavor se solicita que todos los pasajeros suban ya - se escucho alo que Ash y Serena subieron en el barco y comenzaron a decir adios a sus amigos para llegar a Kanto Serena se sintio tan feliz podria estar con Ash mas tiempo y estaba determinada a esta ves declararsele Ash estaba feliz de poder volver a casa y con alguien mas esta ves.

...FIN...

Hola este es mi segundo fic es mas corto pero le puso mucho empeño a este llevo como 2-3 horas asiendolo.


End file.
